1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a warning device, and more particularly, to an automatic functioning light and warning sensor having a remote signaling device for use as an attachment to a mobility assistance device that assists geriatrics with the positioning of the mobility assistance equipment while reminding them to use the equipment. The invention may also be used for remote signaling of movement in the vicinity of the device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Senior citizens often suffer memory lapses and require assistance when walking. Without the aid of a reliable device or person to help them walk they can suffer injuries. Although certain devices are available to assist senior citizens, they are either improperly used or not used because of deteriorating memory. If there existed a device that could assist geriatrics with the proper use of mobility assistance equipment and remind them to use the equipment, it would be well received. An additional benefit not adequately addressed in the prior art is the ability to track use of equipment. Accordingly, there exist a need in the prior art for a device or system that assists geriatrics with the positioning of mobility assistance equipment while reminding them to use the device and for remotely signaling movement in the vicinity of the device. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing such a device and system.